The Bathroom Aftermath Part IV
by Eaze54
Summary: There is one final part and that will be posted on Halloween.


_The Bathroom Aftermath Part IV_

A loud and painful scream came from Hoffman as he had hit his foot with the broken toilet seat. His jacket fell from his mouth as he had bitten on it to restrain himself, but the injurey he had just caused himself was to severe. Mark couldn't look at his foot at this point. He was twitching his foot, and then grabbed his jacket and closed his eyes, as he bit on the jacket's arm.

Hoffman decided to take a few breaths. If he was going to stop with each hit, he wouldn't be able to make it. He was thinking to just hit it as good as he could so he could break his ankle. Otherwise, he would hurt himself all for nothing.

He opened his eyes and kept them half open for a moment as his head was shaking a little bit, probably because of fear. Mark grabbed the toilet seat from the bathroom floor and closed his eyes afterwards. With whatever strength he had left, he hit his foot with the edged toilet seat and made another painful scream, through his jacket, but kept hitting his shackled foot, who was bleeding severly from and looked like Hell. Mark had his eyes closed when he were breaking his foot with that toilet seat.

After a few hits, he was still screaming somewhat and opened his eyes as he slowly moved his head down to take a look at his foot. He made a shocking noise and saw his bashed up foot, and the pain Hoffman felt at the moment couldn't be described with words. His eyes were filled with tears he was in total agonizing pain.

Mark tried to feel his foot, but everytime he tried, it was pure Hell for him. He knew that he couldn't break his ankle at the moment. Mark started to cry out of fain, fear and the darkness around him in that cold bathroom. All alone.

After grabbing his jacket once again and were going to hit his foot once more with the edge seat. He bit in his jacket and held the edged seat near his bashed bleeding foot and closed his eyes once more and started to hit it. Every hit, it went through his body and he could feel every ounce of pain. Mark opened his eyes when he kept hitting his foot, but one moment, when he was hitting his foot, something in him snapped and he hit his foot even harder than he first wanted too.

Mark was getting angry, sad and full of revenge while hitting his own foot. He screamed out of anger as loud as he could and made an angry expression on his face while he was bashing through his flesh and bones. After a shortwhile, Mark finally stopped and threw the seat away across the bathroom and then fell backwards and screamed in pain and were crying at the same time.

With half opened eyes, Mark's eye were half open at the point but were slowly closing and eventually, Mark passed out in the bathroom from his agonizing pain.

Hoffman has never endured so much pain before in his entire life. Even a half ripped jaw didn't counter this pain. He has endured it once when his beloved sister, Angelina was murdered. That was the biggest pain he felt that point. He was lost at that point.

Mark woke up in the bathroom, but it was all lit up and the pain was gone. He looked around with half opened eyes, and sat up. Everything was gone in the bathroom, he wasn't shackled anymore, it was clean bathroom.

Mark were looking around to gather what was happening at that point. He didn't understand. He heard a noise coming from the big brown door and it opened slowly to the side. A bright light was lighting at Hoffman's eyes and he was blinded by a few seconds.

Once his vision cleared up, he saw his sister, beauitful than ever, all dressed in white with a kind smile at Hoffman.  
>"Angie...?"<p>

Mark was delighted to see his sister, but had no idea what was going on. "Is this real? Have you come to get me?"  
>He looked around and was about to cry from regret.<p>

"No. Not yet, Mark. Your time has not yet come." Angelina was looking down at Mark with her usual smile he gave Mark when they were kids and when she were alive.

"But I don't understand...what is this?"

"Don't give up." Angelina walked to Mark and kneeled down and put her hand on his leg and kept repeating.

"Don't give up yet..."

Mark was speechless and Angelina got up on her feet and turned around and were walking out to the exit.

"Angie?" Mark looked at her go.

She stood in the opening and faced him. "Don't give up."

"Angie...don't leave me...please." Mark begged her not to leave his side.

"I'll never leave you, Mark. I'll always be with you." The lamps that were hanging the ceiling turned off one by one as Angie was fading away from Mark's eyes.

"Don't! Please...Angie!" The door closed and the lights were shut and Mark were screaming for Angelina to come back.

After that the door had been closed shut, Mark awoke in the bathroom, and looked around for a brief moment and he were taking heavy breaths and realized it was all a dream. He carefully moved himself up and looked at his bashed foot, but the flashlight he had in the bathroom at that moment was starting to give up it's power.

Mark was still in pain, but it was much less at this point, but it was there. Mark grabbed his foot with his right hand and squeezed it and made the quite painful noise.

He wanted to feel if the bones were broken, but it was impossible for him to know, but he couldn't take anymore chances or bash his foot more, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to save it if he were to get out of there.

Mark took his jacket and the arm part in his mouth again. He had to snap his whole ankle. It's the only way right now.

He took a hold of it and closed his eyes with his heart rate beating more faster than normally. He finally snapped it backwards and could actually hear the snapping bone in his foot and the pain was worse than ever.

Mark screamed once again in that dark bathroom with all the strenght he could and he fell to his side and were shaking in his whole body.

He couldn't move his foot. It was broken. Mark got up and were still shaking, most of all his hands that did all the work. He grabbed his foot again and bent it to the side, and the pain was unimaginable. He had to look at it and at shackle. He tried to move his foot out of the shackle as slowly as he could.

There was space inbetween, but the space was as small as it could ever get from him to remove his foot from that shackle. With the pain, and the blood, he moved it from the shackle and now the shackled had corssed his ankle and moved his foot out from it and Mark made a painful screaming noise and fell back once more and were shaking in his whole body of full agonizing pain.

He had freed himself from the shackle with his bashed up foot.


End file.
